Gobliny
) Łowca Mag Kapłan Łotrzyk Szaman Wojownik Czarnoksiężnik |Stolica = Podkopalnia |Przywódcy = Książę Handlowy Parochlebca (Kartel Parochlebców) Wiceadmirał Grezzlik Koalicja Handlowa Jastor Gallywix |Znani przedstawiciele = Gazlowe Kryll Dowódca Molotov |Wierzchowiec = Żółw Wyrwidrzew Hobgoblin Ogry (wyłącznie alchemicy) |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = tropikalne wyspiarskie |Obszar występowania = Everlook Gadżeton Booty Bay Ratchet |Język = Gobliński Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Orczy Ogrzy Gnomi Darnassiański Thalassiański Zandali |Wzrost = 91 cm |Waga = 20 kg |Kolor oczu = brązowe czerwone złote niebieskie |Kolor włosów = brunatne brązowe rude blond |Cechy charakterystyczne = zielona skóra niski wzrost szpiczaste nos i uszy |Cechy dodatkowe = wrodzona zdolność do prowadzenia handlu skłonność do tworzenia materiałów wybuchowych i broni prochowej wrodzona znajomość technologii pamięć fotograficzna |Organizacje = Kartele |Status = istnieją }} :Artykuł ten dotyczy ogólnych informacji o goblinach. Aby znaleźć informacje dotyczące grywalnej frakcji goblinów, zobacz hasło Goblin (playable). Gobliny to małe, zielonoskóre stworzenia, które wykazują cechy wysokiej inteligencji. Grupa handlowych książąt rządzi licznymi goblińskimi kartelami na całym świecie. Mimo że wszyscy oni mieszkają w mieście Undermine na Wyspie Kezan, każdy z nich kontroluje własne prywatne armie i floty handlowe. W zamian każdy kontroluje kręgi handlu, górnictwa, wycinki drzew, niewolnictwa. Rys ogólny thumb|267px|Goblińscy saperzy z Kartelu Parochlebców w trakcie Drugiej Wojny.Gobliny to niewysocy hominidzi, uzdolnieni i sprytni, wielce zainteresowani handlem i przejawiający wielkie zaangażowanie w rozwój tworów mechanicznych. Ich społeczeństwo jest podzielone, głównie skupione wokół przemysłu i handlu. Mimo ich pozornie chaotycznej natury, żyją one w umiarkowanie zhierarchizowanym społeczeństwie. Inne rasy postrzegają goblinów jako wynalazców, handlarzy i, na pewno, maniaków. Gobliny uznają technologię jako użyteczny aspekt przemysłu. Niektórzy mówią, że ta ich cecha - i klątwa - stanie się przyczyną, że gobliny staną się pierwszymi użytkownikami technologii w świecie rządzonym przez magię. Podczas gdy krasnoludy i gnomy dzielą wspólny dar, technologia goblinów wykracza znacznie dalej, jest chaotyczna i wyrządza większy wpływ na naturalny świat. Gobliny zatrudniają niezliczone zastępy inżynierów, którzy rozwijają obecną technologię i produkują gadżety mogące być dopasowane do szerokiej gamy aplikacji. Nieustannie budują i reperują maszyny, jak również pracują nad nowymi pomysłami. Niestety, gobliny dzielą swój niezaprzeczalny geniusz z rozproszoną uwagą. Ich brak dyscypliny powoduje, że wiele tworów zostaje porzuconych na w pół gotowych, gdy tylko coś przyciągnie ich uwagę. Gobliński warsztat ma pewną reputację niestabilności, a ich urządzenia mogą wybuchnąć, bo twórca zapomniał zamontować ważnego zaworu bezpieczeństwa. Gobliny są zazdrosne w stosunku do krasnoludów z Ironforge za opracowanie prochu, zarówno z handlowego, jak i technologicznego punktu widzenia. Gobliny wierzą, że proch prezentuje nowe źródło potęgi i ten, kto je kontroluje, kontroluje złoto - które jest dla goblinów największą potęgą. Na szczęście dla reszty świata, eksperymenty goblinów z prochem kończą się, jak inne eksperymenty - nieprawidłowo przeprowadzane eksperymenty kładą kres karierom wielu aspirujących goblińskich majstrów. Jednakże gobliński upór dał pewne efekty: ich broń oparta na prochu jest nieelegancka i okrutnie wybuchowa (miny przeciwpiechotne, rakiety i tym podobne). Grupa handlowych książąt rządzi licznymi goblińskimi holdingami w Azeroth. Mimo że wszyscy książęta żyją w goblińskim wyspiarskim mieście Undermine położonym daleko od Kalimdoru i wschodnich kontynentów, każdy z nich kontroluje swoją prywatną armię i flotę handlową. Każdy handlowy książę ma swoją specjalność, monopolizując handel w konkretnej dziedzinie, takiej jak górnictwo, wycinanie drzew czy niewolnictwo. Handlowi książęta są najsprytniejszymi przedstawicielami swojej rasy i nie zatrzymają się przed niczym, byle zwiększyć swe fortuny i potęgę, nie ważne czy to poprzez tradycyjne metody, czy poprzez czarne rynki i zdrady. Goblinów można spotkać w Kalimdorze i na wschodnich kontynentach jako wolnych strzelców, prywaciarzy i agentów książąt handlowych z Undermine. Gobliny są groźnymi przeciwnikami. Prowadzą atak z dystansu przy użyciu kusz i broni palnej (oczywiście po wprowadzeniu odpowiednich przeróbek do produktów krasnoludzkich), jak również używają maczug, krótkich mieczy oraz groźnej broni napędzanej parą. Gdy zaatakuje się ich w ich mieszkaniach, mogą się bronić również przy użyciu swoich narzędzi. Gobliny są zmyślnymi taktykami i strategami, jak również są mistrzami sztuki oblężniczej. Kochają wielkie machiny, co czyni ich idealnymi najemnikami do atakowania fortyfikacji. Gobliny są zmyślnymi biznesmenami, a klienci, którzy sądzą, że wyszli z transakcji obronną ręką, niemal zawsze srodze się mylą. "Oszukać goblina| to krasnoludzkie określenie mówiące "dokonać czegoś praktycznie niemożliwego". Gobliny są również mistrzami trików i oszustw. Ich misją na świecie jest stworzyć oszałamiające wynalazki, zebrać z tego korzyści i zostawić po sobie tyle nieporozumień, ile tylko się da. Jako starzy przyjaciele gobliny walczyły z Hordą podczas Drugiej Wojny, jednak odłączyły się od niej, gdy dostrzegły, że bardziej zyskowne będzie pracowanie dla obu stron. Jednak wiele goblinów pamięta radość pracy z Hordą i chętnie oferują niższe stawki za najmowanie się do pracy u Thralla i jego ludu. Gobliny oferują niemal ekskluzywnie usługi transportowe dla Hordy za pomocą swoich parowców i zeppelinów. Łatwiej spotkać grupę goblińskich saperów, którzy czerpią wielką przyjemność z chaosu sianego przez Hordą niż z tego, sianego przez Przymierze. Być może przy odrobinie perswazji gobliny będą skłonne przyłączyć się do Hordy po raz pierwszy od Drugiej Wojny (jednak to będzie na tyle bolesne, co korzystne, znając gobliny). Historia Pierwsze pojawienie Gobliny po raz pierwszy pokazały się w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ,grze wydanej przez Blizzard Entertainment w grudniu 1995 roku i od tego czasu pojawiały się w licznych innych źródłach. Chronologicznie ich najwcześniejsze pojawienie się miało miejsce w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych; Neltharion stworzył Duszę Demona przed Wojną Starożytnych dzięki pomocy goblińskich twórców - co wskazuje, że gobliny mogą być starożytną rasą. Wczesna historia thumb|[[Epic Tinker|Epicki majster]] Gobliny były na świecie od niepamiętnych czasów, jednak stworzenia te żyły w ukryciu. Dawno temu gobliny były autochtoniczną rasą na wyspie Kezan i nie posiadały wysokiej inteligencji. Żyły tam jako niewolnicy trolli dżunglowych, wykuwając podziemne tunele, gdzie trolle nie lubiły się zapuszczać. Jednak krótko potem gobliny odkryły minerał zwany kaja'mite (dziwny minerał nazwany na cześć Góry Kajaro). Trolle ceniły ten materiał, używając go do swoich rytuałów wudu i zmusiły podziemne gobliny do dalszej eksploatacji złóż. Gobliny szybko zdały sobie sprawę, że minerał posiadał zaklęcia, z których trolle nie zdawały sobie sprawy. Gobliny zaczęły gromadzić minerał, wydobywając go przy użyciu prymitywnych narzędzi głęboko wewnątrz krętych tuneli Undermine. Jednakże minerał wywołał nieprzewidziane efekty uboczne, spowodował, że gobliny zaczęły stawać się coraz inteligentniejsze. Krótko potem gobliny rozwinęły technologię tworzenia prymitywnej broni i zbroi. Dzięki zwiększonej inteligencji spryt goblinów urósł i rasa zaczęła snuć plany wyzwolenia się zniewoli trolli. W krótkim czasie gobliny opanowały wyspę Kezan i ogłosiły Undermine swoją stolicą. Błyskawicznie rozwijały swoją technologię i opracowały pierwsze technologie zasilane parą, jakie widziano w Azeroth. Plotki głoszą, że wtedy technologia goblinów był znacznie bardziej zaawansowana niż ta opracowana przez krasnoludy. Gobliny stały się technicznymi mistzami, sprzedając swoje wynalazki na wolnym rynku. Jednakże moc zawarta wewnątrz artefaktów z kaja'mite była skończona i szybko się wyczerpała, więc musiała zostać zastąpiona. Poza tym zapasy kaja'mite malały. Zdesperowane gobliny wyruszyły w świat, poszukując każdego okruszka kaja'mite, jaki mogły przeoczyć. Niestety przez następne kilka tysięcy lat, aż do 500 lat przed wybuchem Pierwszej Wojny, gobliny nie mogły odnaleźć nowych pokładów kaja'mite i ich inteligencja przestała rosnąć. Bez kaja'mite wzmacniającego ich siły mentalne, gobliny nie były w stanie reprodukować swych wspaniałych wynalazków ani ich prawidłowo używać, a ich prace szybko zdewoluowały do chaotycznych machin znanych dzisiaj. Świat zaczął się obawiać zawotnych maszyn, a ich ceny znacznie spadły. A gobliny zawsze kochały złoto. Wraz ze spadkiem inteligencji i powolną degradacją technologii, gobliny zaangażowały się w handel. Około 200 lat przed Pierwszą Wojną, zaczątki Flot Handlowych opuściły Kezan i ruszyły w świat. Pierwsza i Druga Wojna thumb|Gobliński [[Steam Warrior|Parowy Wojownik]] Gobliny wybrały wojnę jako idealny moment do zarobku i zaczęły budować swoje handlowe imperium podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Do czasu Drugiej Wojny miały już ustabilizowaną pozycję handlową w świecie. W tym czasie stały się wyłącznym partnerem handlowym Hordy. Ambasador Hordy wyruszył i spotkał się z jednym księciem handlowym (plotka głosi, że był to Kartel Steamwheedle'a, prawdopodobnie Książę Handlowy Steamwheedle), prosząc gobliny o dostarczenie machin i technologii dla orków, w zamian za znaczne sumy pieniężne. Na początku umowa wydawała się być idealną. Gobliński książę handlowy wierzył, że orkowie wygrają wojnę, więc naturalnym było stanąć po zwycięskiej stronie. Gdy zyski płynęły do krypt Undermine, gobliny rozwinęły swój rynek niewolników. Jednakże inne gobliny nie zgodziły się na tą umowę i pozostały neutralne; z tego powodu tylko jeden książę handlowy i jemu podległe gobliny przyłączyli się do Hordy. Na koniec książę zdał sobie sprawę z błędu i opuścił Hordę, a rasa goblinów pamięta błąd i pozostaje neutralna po dziś dzień. Rasa goblinów jako całość jest w zasadzie . Odkryły one, że bardzo zyskownym jest współpracowanie z każdą stroną przeciwko tej drugiej. Kataklizm Po tym, jak kataklizm obudził wulkan na ich ojczystej wyspie, jeden z książąt handlowych odkrył, że można ubić dobry interes na oferowaniu panikującym goblinom biletów do wolności na swoich statkach, konfiskując ich dorobek życia - a potem sprzedając ich w niewolę. Sprytny plan, dopóki nie rozpadł się (razem ze statkiem) przez dostanie się w ogień krzyżowy floty Przymierza i okrętu Hordy. Ocaleli z wraku wypłynęli na brzegi Zagubionych Wysp daleko od wybrzeża Kalimdoru, gdzie odkryły, że bujna dżungla porastająca wyspę kryje wiele tajemnic i niemiłych niespodzianek. Tam gobliny znalazły nowego wroga w Przymierzu - nieoczekiwane i niezyskowne spotkania z tą frakcją doprowadziły licznych handlowych książąt do porzucenia ich komfortowej neutralności. Przekuwając stare pakty z jednorazowymi sojusznikami, gobliny zostały powitane w Hordzie z otwartymi ramionami. Kultura Technologia :Zobacz także: Gobliny vs. Gnomy. Mimo że na początku gobliny nie mogły skonstruować niczego bardziej skomplikowanego od blatu barowego, ich wynalazki z czasem zyskały swoją cenę. Gobliny są szczególnie sprytne w majstrowaniu nad urządzeniami mechanicznymi, alchemii i tworzeniu materiałów wybuchowych. Ich umiłowanie mechaniki często stawia ich w otwartej rywalizacji z gnomami, które są zainteresowane podobnymi urządzeniami. "Konkurencja" między goblinami a gnomami wydaje się być przyjazna, czego przykładem mogą być Błyszczące Równiny, gdzie dwie rasy bez ustanku ze sobą konkurują na polu wyścigów zbudowanych przez siebie machin. Czy to oparte o mechanizmy zegarowe "wycinacze", które pozwalają pojedynczemu goblinowi wyciąć tyle lasu, co dziesięciorgu rosłych ludzi, czy podobne do sterowców "statki powietrzne", które mogą przewozić żołnierzy przez nieprzekraczalny w inny sposób teren, wynalazki goblinów stały się legendarne. Geniusz technologiczny jest u nich tak samo ważny, jak żyłka do interesów. Nawet mimo awarii i wybuchów, które się zdarzają (nie tak często, jak mówi się w karczemnych plotkach, ale jednak się zdarzają), goblińska technologia jest cenna i swobodnie rywalizuje z krasnoludami i ich prochem. Jeśli gobliny posiądą fizyczną siłę i mistyczną moc, która będzie się równała ich wynalazczości i sprytowi, staną się one znaczną siłą. Oczywiście gobliny utrzymują, że - jeśli nie w formie fizycznej, to innej - już rządzą światem. Ich rola w Drugiej i Trzeciej Wojnie Gobliny stały się sławne podczas Drugiej Wojny z powodu misji samobójczych, które wykonywały dla Hordy, przypinając do siebie materiały wybuchowe i ruszając za linie wroga, by je niszczyć. Po wojnie gobliny ogłosiły, że nie mają żadnej orientacji politycznej. Ich jedynym zainteresowaniem jest handel: jeśli możesz zapłacić za ich towar, staną się twoim przyjacielem. Ta neutralność dała goblinom solidną pozycję handlową dla swoich towarów, od przedmiotów magicznych, przez pospolite maszyny po najnowsze zdobycze goblińskiej myśli technicznej. Plotki głoszą, że gobliny przyłączyły się do Drugiej Wojny, gdyż orkowie zapłacili bądź zastraszyli ich. Jako całość, Przymierze i Horda respektują nową siłę goblinów, wyciągając korzyści ze zdolności załatwiania rzeczy niezałatwialnych. Plotki głoszą że gobliny zaangażowały się w zakrojoną na szeroką skalę akcję górniczą i karczunku lasów, by odkryć nowe surowce, co wywołuje znaczny niepokój u kochających naturę nocnych elfów i taurenów. Od czasu, gdy plotki się potwierdziły, książęta handlowi cierpią z powodu partyzanckich ataków na swoje linie zaopatrzenia i sabotowania swych fabryk. Gobliny dobrze wiedzą, że lista podejrzanych jest krótka i wydają się nie być zaniepokojone zagrożeniem. Zebrały dostateczne bogactwa, by zatrudnić dodatkową ochronę dla swych celów handlowych. Handel thumb|Gobliński sklep W pewnym momencie po Drugiej Wojnie gobliny wyraźnie zmęczyły się dźwiganiem materiałów wybuchowych dla Hordy i zdecydowały, że muszą same pokierować swoim przeznaczeniem. Co zaskakujące, okazały się na tyle mądre, żeby dojść do wniosku, że budowa armii ze swojego rodzaju mogłaby okazać się jeszcze bardziej krwawa niż wysadzanie i podkładanie bomb. Wybrały one inną drogę. Gobliny obrały ścieżkę handlu z wielkim zapałem i dziś ciężko podróżować przez dłużej niż dzień lub dwa, by nie natknąć się na jakiś sklep prowadzony przez gobliny. Zeppeliny fruwają nad kontynentem, dostarczając towary, zapasy, wiadomości i pasażerów z jednego sklepu do drugiego. Gobliński handlarz jest na tyle zmyślny, że jeśli nie ma jakiegoś towaru na półce, to może go zdobyć w ciągu tygodnia. Jeden hazardzista podjął zakład i zamówił tuzin wycinaczy, by przekonać się, że stały one przed jego chatą dwa dni później. Goblińskie sklepy można znaleźć niemal wszędzie w Azeroth, wydaje się, że nieważne dla goblinów jest, czy w pobliżu jest jakieś miasto zdolne zapewnić im ochronę, czy są nastawione na ataki Plagi. Gobliny sprzedają wszystko wszystkim po nieco wyższych cenach. Co ciekawe, każdy właściciel goblińskiego sklepu sam decyduje, jak chronić go przed kradzieżą. Niektóre metody opierały się na zatrudnianiu najemnych wojowników jako strażników, skomplikowanych systemach ochrony zbudowanych przez majstrów lub, najczęściej, na niewiarygodnych bombach, które mogą być zdetonowane w chwili, gdy gobliński handlarz poczuje się zagrożony. Po wiadomościach o złodziejach i opryszkach wchodzących do sklepów, po których pozostały jedynie dymiące kratery, jedynie garstka okazała się mieć na tyle silne nerwy, by wypróbować ochronę sklepu. Mimo że wiele sklepów pozostaje niezależnymi, znaczna liczba wydaje się deklarować, że jest własnością Kompanii Wydobywczej, której właściciele utrzymują, że jej kwatera główna znajduje się w dalekim mieście rządzonym przez gobliny, gdzie ulice są wybrukowane złotem. Gobliny są również legendarne z powodu zamiłowania do samego procesu handlowania i tego, jak kochają się ostro targować. Goblin rzadko pozbędzie się przedmiotu ze swojego asortymentu za chociaż jednego miedziaka mniej, niż jest wart. Zaradne gobliny założyły składy i mniejsze miasteczka handlowe w całym Kalimdorze w bardzo krótkim okresie czasu. Te przyczółki różnią się pod względem wielkości i lokalizacji, jednak zawsze oferują szeroki wachlarz dóbr. Przyczółki te regularnie otrzymują zaopatrzenie (lub tak regularnie, jak to jest możliwe po uwzględnieniu niebezpieczeństw panujących w Kalimdorze) i wszystkie są koordynowane przez goblińskich książąt handlowych. Goblińscy książęta handlowi są najsprytniejszymi przedstawicielami swojej rasy i nie zatrzymają się przed niczym, byle tylko powiększać swoje fortuny i wpływy, nieważne, czy metodami legalnymi czy poprzez czarny rynek i przekupstwo. Gobliny spotykane w Kalimdorze i Wschodnich Królestwach są zarówno właścicielami prywatnymi, jak również agentami różnych książąt z Undermine. Gobliny nie są całkowicie sprzedajne. Są znane z budowania silnych więzi z pojedynczymi przedstawicielami innych ras. Te małe formy i dziwne zachowania czynią inne rasy - szczególnie elfy - podejrzliwymi, lecz gobliny zdają się nie zważać na wrażenie, jakie robią. Ich osąd opiera się na czynach, przyjaźnią się z tymi, którzy traktują ich jak przyjaciół i trzymają się z dala od tych, którzy próbują ich oszukać. Rozmnażanie Według komentarza poczynionego przez jednego z twórców Warcraft RPG (i Gaxima Rustfizzle'a), gobliny "mnożą się jak króliki", co wskazuje, że szybko się reprodukują i niszczą inne rasy na obszarze, który zamieszkują. Przykładem takiego zachowania jest Tanaris, gdzie gobliny przewyższyły liczebnie autochtonicznych trolli z plemienia Piaskowej Furii, jak również Kezan, gdzie gobliny również wyparły trolli. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie przewyższają liczebnie Hordy i Przymierza jest fakt, że gobliny często wysadzają się w powietrze. Sztuka kulinarna Niektóre gobliny są również szeroko znane ze swojej sztuki kucharskiej. Przepisy kucharskie, takie jak goblińsko smażone mięczaki i zupa mięczakowa z Undermine to przykłady potraw opracowanych przez sprytną zielonoskórą rasę. Podróżnicy z Azeroth chcący zwiększyć swoje umiejętności w dziedzinie sztuki kulinarnej do poziomu rzemieślnika są kierowani do Dirge'a Quikcleave'a, mistrza kucharskiego z Gadgetzan, któremu pomogą w stworzeniu nowego dania, Mięczakowej Niespodzianki. Inny znany gobliński kucharz, Legassi, który utknął na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia po katastrofie zeppelina, prowadzi graczy podczas tworzenia kilku nowych potraw. Wiara Gobliny wierzą w siebie i w złoto. Dziwią ich różne wiary, takie jak szamanizm czy Święte Światło, wolą bogów, których mogą zobaczyć, zważyć...i sprzedać. Języki :Główny artykuł: Język gobliński. Gobliny posługują się płynnie goblińskim, orczym i wspólnym. Znają również setkę innych języków, bez których nie mogłyby opanować sztuki handlu z innymi rasami. Taktyka militarna i armia Siły goblińskie są przerażające. Floty Handlowe są pełne najbardziej fanatycznych i szalonych stworzeń w Azeroth. Pospolity człowiek zastanawia się, dlaczego książęta handlowi utrzymują tak potężne armie, skoro zachowują neutralność. Wydają się one niepotrzebne. Prawda jest prosta, oddziały nie są niepotrzebne. Życie tych, którzy mieszkają na Południowych Morzach jest ciężkie z powodu różnorakich ataków, od piratów po magiczne bestie. Konflikty wybuchają wszędzie, a książęta handlowi wciąż są zagrożeni śmiercią. Każdego dnia książę handlowy musi sprawdzać swoje jedzenie na trójce innych osób. Jest tylko jeden sposób na zostanie księciem handlowym, a jest to rozprawienie się z konkurencją. Z tego powodu, by zapobiec odbiciu swoich tronów i zapewnieniu spokoju biznesowi, każdy książę handlowy zatrudnia siłę żołnierza. Jest to absolutnie niezbędne, by utrzymać spokój w goblińskim świecie. Floty Handlowe również wymagają silnej straży. Dobra z Undermine płyną wszędzie, głównie na niebezpieczne i opuszczone terytoria. Mówiąc prosto, gobliny udają się w niebezpieczne miejsca. Bez silnej straży nie ma handlu, gdyż byliby wtedy tylko martwymi handlarzami. Z powodu wyglądy gobliny mają dziwne procedury i formacje bitewne. One tylko wyglądaną na niezorganizowane. Gobliny są inteligentne i używają swoich mózgów w walce. Rozprosz przeciwnika, a ten zostawi luki w swojej obronie. Wykorzystaj luki i złam jego oddziały, odsłaniając trzon oddziałów. Wiele bitew podczas Drugiej Wojny było przegranych, gdy oddziały Sojuszu nie doceniły goblińskiej taktyki. Nie jest zaskoczeniem, że oddziały goblinów używają całej gamy technologicznych broni. Od najprostszych strzelb po największe zasilane parą machiny wojenne, goblińska technologia dominuje na polach walki. Nawet magią ciężko wywołać takie zniszczenia i chaos, jak przy pomocy goblińskich machin. Gdy gobliny walczyły w Drugiej Wojnie, sformowały trzy jednostki specjalnie do użytku wojennego. Goblińskie zeppeliny latały wysoko, by prowadzić zwiad terenu i czasami transportować wojska. Gobliny również świadczyły swoje usługi jako saperzy, używając materiałów wybuchowych do wysadzania fortyfikacji wroga. Często gobliny ginęły razem ze swoimi przeciwnikami, lecz nie było to wielką stratą. Saperzy kosztowali miedziaka za tuzin. Co więcej, podczas wojny gobliny walczyły na wszystkich frontach, szczególnie na morzu. Klan Rozdzieraczy Burzy schwytał gigantyczne żółwie morskie, które żyły na południowych morzach. Zdominowane przez potężne zaklęcia, te potwory posłużyły jako napęd dla machin przyczepionych do ich grzbietów, dzięki czemu tworzyły orcze okręty podwodne. Dzięki podróży pod falami, gigantyczne żółwie mogły przekraść się na tyły niczego nie podejrzewającego przeciwnika i przekazać dokładne pozycje jednostek flocie Hordy. Były one widoczne tylko dla wież, stworzeń w powietrzu i innych podwodnych jednostek. Szalone gobliny, które kontrolowały te łodzie podwodne, poświęciły się niszczeniu statków przez wypuszczanie niebezpiecznych pojemników napędzanych parą, wypełnionych wysoce niebezpiecznymi płynami, które przeżerały się nawet przez najsilniejszy pancerz. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny gobliny służyły wycinaczami wszystkim, którzy odpowiednio zapłacili. Pilotów nie obchodziła zbytnio wojna, woleli oni wycinać lasy, za co im płacono. Jednak, gdy przyprzeć ich do muru, goblińscy wycinacze byli ważną siłą w walce. Brak doświadczenia bitewnego pilota był równoważony pancerzem wycinacza i potężną piłą parową, która rozcinała wrogów tak łatwo, jak drzewa. Gobliny najmowały się u każdego, kto miał złoto, a wraz z wycinaczami, w walce pojawili się też saperzy i zeppeliny. Nawet majstrzy i alchemicy przyłączyli się do walki, zapewniając materiały wybuchowe i środki chemiczne temu, kto zapłaci najwięcej. Znane gobliny * Gazlowe * Baron Revilgaz * Mogul Razdunk * Kryll * Landro Longshot Wygląd thumb|Twarz goblińskiego mężczyzny Gobliny są niscy i krępi, mierzą około 91 cm i ważą między 13 a 22 kg. Mają oni długie, ostro zakończone nosy, podbródki i uszy, oraz zieloną skórę. Ich ramiona są długie, podobnie jak palce. Gobliny przeważnie noszą skórzane odzienie. Przeważnie gogle zasłaniają ich oczy, a różne techniczne urządzenia są przypięte do ich ciał. Gobliny przeważnie na głowie noszą irokeza, końskie ogony lub golą głowy. Powszechnie spotykane gobliny mówią z akcentem podobnym do akcentu z Brooklynu lub New Jersey. Obecnie w World of Warcraft większość mężczyzn i kobiet goblinów używa pokrytego inną teksturą modelu graficznego mężczyzny krasnoluda. W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm prawdopodobnie otrzymają one własne modele graficzne. Relacje Gobliny to dziwna, sprytna rasa handlarzy i majstrów, których podróżnicy przeważnie napotykają jako część konwojów handlowych... lub na pirackich wyprawach. Gobliny często wyruszają na morze, przewożąc lub poszukując bogactw, niewolników lub egzotycznych towarów. Głównym goblińskim portem w Kalimdorze jest miasto Ratchet, port wybudowany na wschodnim wybrzeżu Sawanny, pomiędzy Durotarem a Theramore. Placówki handlowe goblinów można znaleźć wszędzie, tak w najważniejszych miastach, jak i w najbardziej niegościnnych krainach takich jak Northrend czy Dolina Dławiących Pnączy. Ich zeppeliny to dochodowy biznes dzięki oferowaniu miejsca dla podróżników przemieszczających się między królestwami i kontynentami. Gobliny tolerują przewożenie uzbrojonych pasażerów, jednak nie transportują armat i ciężkiej artylerii, gdyż mogłoby to naruszyć ich neutralność. Gobliny są neutralne i starają się dbać, by pobliscy klienci zachowywali się spokojnie. Goblińscy strażnicy patrolują Ratchet i kilka innych osiedli, pilnując spokoju między członkami Hordy i Przymierza. Poza służbami porządkowymi goblińskie miasta są jednak niebezpiecznymi miejscami, gdy członkowie wrogich frakcji atakują siebie z nadzieją, że umkną strażnikom. Poza Ratchet osiedla mają raczej charakter stały i solidną konstrukcję. Podróżujący goblińscy handlarze zatrudniają ochroniarzy, by bronili ich i ich towarów. Gobliny są niezależne. Najęły się do pracy dla Hordy podczas Drugiej Wojny, jednak obecnie należą tylko do siebie samych i tych, którzy im zapłacą. Nieustanne budowanie i wynalazki wymagają znacznych surowców, zarówno do tworzenia nowych machin, jak i utrzymywania już istniejących. Przetwarzanie starych maszyn tylko częściowo zapewnia potrzebne elementy i głód tworzenia, więc gobliny opierają się na handlu z tak wieloma rasami i kulturami, jak to jest możliwe. Są oni kwintesencją handlarzy, oferując całą gamę egzotycznych dóbr po najwyższych możliwych cenach. Goblińskie twórcze i handlowe zapędy nie są zawsze (a nawet bardzo często) wykonywane w ramach grzecznego społeczeństwa. Mimo że nie są złe, gobliny chętnie angażują się w ciemne biznesy - niewolnictwo, deforestrację, kłusownictwo, przemyt i eksploatację ropy - by osiągnąć swoje cele. Są one do głębi oportunistami i starają się wynegocjować najlepsze umowy na każdym kroku. Gobliny próbują dogadać się z każdą inną rasą. Jest to część ich biznesu. Mimo to każdy podchodzi do goblinów ze słuszną podejrzliwością. Nocne elfy szczególnie nie przepadają za goblinami, gdyż te małe stworzenia nie mają szacunku dla natury i jej dóbr. thumb|Gobliński [[Tinker|majster]] Gobliny są kapitalistami i sprzedadzą lub kupią wszystko, byle osiągnąć zysk. Handlarze kochają się targować, mają świetnej jakości towary i są zbyt sprytni, by zostać oszukanymi - tak przynajmniej utrzymują. Większość dużych miast ma co najmniej jeden stały gobliński sklep, prowadzony przez goblińską rodzinę. Głowa rodziny prowadzi interes, podczas gdy młodsi podróżują, by znaleźć lub ukraść inwentarz. Sprzedają one wszystkim: Przymierzu, Hordzie i niezależnym. Układają się nawet z demonami, jeśli te zaproponują dobrą cenę. Niektóre gobliny podróżują od miasta do miasta na wozach, sprzedając i kupując, co się da. Te wozy wydają się być rozklekotanymi kolasami, lecz jest to tylko ułuda. Przeważnie goblińskie wozy są w doskonałym stanie; goblin nigdy nie wie, czy nie będzie musiał szybko opuścić miasta lub zgubić wściekłego klienta. Ci handlarze mają niższą reputację i u nich właśnie można znaleźć przedmioty nie cieszące się uznaniem. Jednak goblińskie domy handlowe nie są jednak miejscami, które się omija. Często bohater może znaleźć tam ciężkie do zdobycia przedmioty, a nawet magiczne lub rzadkie elementy uzbrojenia. Tak długo, jak bohater jest w stanie dostrzec, że ktoś go robi w konia, tak długo może czuć się bezpiecznie u goblinów. Gobliny są tradycjonalistami i odmawiają jakiejkolwiek formy wymiany, przyjmują zapłatę jedynie w złocie. Wokół Ratchet krąży powiedzenie: Jeśli podróżujący goblin umiera z głodu, a ktoś zaoferuje wymianę jedzenia na gobliński towar, goblin prędzej umrze z głodu niż przyjmie cokolwiek innego, jak złoto. Klient, który wejdzie do goblińskiego sklepu z zamiarem wymiany, zostanie wyśmiany i wyrzucony na ulicę. Gobliny nawet nie dają swoim pracownikom zniżek czy nie pozwalają pracować za towar. Obracają jedynie złotem. Handlarze przyjmują jedynie złoto i mają precyzyjne wagi, by pomóc swym klientom. Przyjmą wykopane samorodki, złoty pył czy pęknięte złote monety Przymierza, którymi gdzie indziej nie da się zapłacić. Nie przepadają za zapłatą w srebrze, ale jednak jej nie odmawiają. Horda i Przymierze Gobliny nie dbają o konflikty Hordy i Przymierza; co ich interesuje, to efekt, jaki wydarzenia wywrą na przepływie gotówki. Gobliny nie przepadają za Plagą jako władzą, gdyż ta chce usunąć całą populację Hordy i Przymierza, zostawiając goblinów bez klientów. Wojna jest zyskiem dla goblina, zagłada nie jest. Niegdyś gobliny służyły jako samobójczy najemnicy dla Hordy, obecnie mają pozycję najsilniejszych handlarzy na świecie. Jeśli ktoś chce coś kupić, nieważne, czy to zapasy, ekwipunek, broń, przedmioty magiczne czy nawet niewolnicy, gobliny będą to miały, albo będą wiedziały, gdzie to zdobyć. Wszystko jest kwestią ceny w ich oczach... Gobliny lubią równowagę sił. Konflikty militarne opłacają się goblinom, gdy strony kupują u nich zapasy, a gdy dwie strony są sobie równe, konflikty mogą toczyć się przez pokolenia. Ta sytuacja oznacza tłuste lata dla goblinów. Przez lata pomagały one Hordzie z powodu braku równowagi, jednak teraz czują, że Horda równa się potęgą z Przymierzem, więc pozostają w centralnej neutralności, zadowolone z odgrywania roli najemników i handlarzy dla obu stron. Gobliny rozumieją Przymierze lepiej, niż Przymierze rozumie rasy neutralne, gdyż mają one długą historię kontaktów z Przymierzem. Jako handlarzy często można było ich spotkać w Theramore, a jako najemnicy spotykani byli nawet w armiach Przymierza. Jako prawdziwe rekiny biznesowe, gobliny rozumieją bardzo dobrze swoich klientów i niemal zawsze wiedzą, czego ci chcą. Ich ulubionymi klientami w Przymierzu są wysokie elfy, które nie przepuszczą okazji do zakupu magicznych przedmiotów. Mimo że wielu członków Przymierza postrzega gobliny jako tych, którzy zarabiają na wojnie, to jednak nie mogą nie uciec się do nich, jako najemników. Jeśli nie mają majstrów, lub jeśli majstrzy zginęli w poprzedniej bitwie, będą prosili gobliny o naprawy i zapasy. A gobliny zawsze są chętne pomóc klientowi za dobrą cenę. Ich umiejętności zdecydowanie nie stopują handlu. Mimo że nie są tak utalentowane w dziedzinie wynalazczości, jak krasnoludy, gobliny przekuły swoje talenty, by stworzyć wachlarz przydatnych narzędzi, które są, oczywiście, na sprzedaż. Od czasu ostatnich konfliktów, gobliny zmieniły swoją taktykę handlową, by skupić się na deforestracji dla nocnych elfów, które, ze wszystkich ras, chcą usunąć Spaczony Las. Sprzedają również nocnym elfom zeppeliny, by klienci mogli nadzorować i w odpowiednim momencie położyć kres wycince. Gobliny zarobiły krocie sprzedając ekwipunek Przymierzu walczącemu z Illidanem i jego krwawymi elfami i nagami i nieustannie przypominają członkom Przymierza podróżującym przez Ratchet, że Illidan wciąż gdzieś tam jest, a zapasy są zawsze potrzebne. Niektórzy handlarze są w stanie ukryć radosną nutę w swoim głosie, gdy mówią te słowa, jednak większość nawet tego nei próbuje. Horda i gobliny żyją całkiem poprawnie, gdyż orkowie pamiętają (i dobrze opłacili) poświęcenie goblinów w poprzednich wojnach. Wciąż kupują one zeppeliny i inne goblińskie usługi. Gobliny lubią towarzystwo orków, a weterani wojenni obu ras napiją się razem, jeśli tylko pojawi się możliwość. Jako starzy przyjaciele, gobliny walczyły z Hordą podczas Drugiej Wojny, jednak później się odłączyły, gdy dostrzegły, że bardziej zyskowne jest pracować dla obu stron. Jednak wiele goblinów pamięta radość pracy z Hordą i oferuje niższe ceny dla Thralla i jego ludu. Gobliny oferują niemal ekskluzywne usługi transportowe dla Hordy poprzez swoje parowce i zeppeliny. Łatwiej spotkać grupę goblińskich saperów, którzy wolą chaos powodowany przez Hordę, niż tych, lubiących chaos Przymierza. Być może przy odpowiedniej perswazji gobliny zgodziłyby się przyłączyć na nowo do Hordy. Prawdopodobnie ostatnim goblińskim skrupułem jest fakt, że nie zdradzą one swego klienta. Znają one obie strony konfliktu bardzo dobrze i jeśli Przymierze płaci za ich usługi, handel czy najemników, gobliny nie będą grały roli podwójnych agentów dla Hordy. Jest to najbliższe poczuciu honoru, co przejawiają gobliny. Gobliny nie przepadają raczej za gnomami, a obie rasy ścigają się w inżynierii. Często konkurują na tym polu, tak jak na Mirażowym Torze Wyścigowym na Błyszczących Równinach. Trudno powiedzieć, kto jest lepszy w inżynierii, gobliny czy gnomy. Po Kataklizmie jednak gobliny z Kezan zostały zmuszone do przyłączenia się do Hordy po tym, jak starły się z Przymierzem na Zagubionych Wyspach. Przynależność thumb|Gobliński zeppelin Niektóre gobliny wciąż pracują dla Hordy w Cienistej Dolinie, Orgrimmarze, Obozie Mojache i na Tysiącu Igieł. Co więcej, gobliny utrzymują dla Hordy system zeppelinów. Niektóre gobliny ostatnio przyłączyły się do Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni i nawet noszą symbole Hordy na swoich tabardach oraz walczą na liniach frontu. Jednak grupa również wydaje się być opłacana przez Przymierze, tak jak agent SI:7, Renzik "Dreszcz". Jednak RPG mówi,, że te gobliny to najemnicy lub handlarze robiący interesy z Przymierzem lub Hordą. Garstkę goblinów zatrudnia również Płonące Ostrze i Czarne Stado Smoków. Inne rasy goblinów * Hobgoblin * Gilgoblin Ciekawostki * W World of Warcraft gobliny mają podstawowy szkielet krasnoludów, jednak ich zdjęcie profilowe jest robione z innego kąta; mają one również unikalny taniec i inne animacje. Starszy model goblinów jest używany dla pilotów wycinaczy i mistrzów lotów, którzy mają podobny szkielet do chochlików. * Żeńskie gobliny używają głosów gnomek podczas walki. * Gobliny to złe, złośliwe stworzenia z folkloru (głównie europejskiego, lecz inne mitologie posiadają podobne stworzenia), często opisane jako groteskowo powykrzywiane lub podobne do gnomów duchy, które mogą być wzrostu od krasnoluda po człowieka. * Przed patchem 2.3.0 gobliny nie mogły nosić (a przynajmniej wyświetlać) przedmiotów na głowie. Kiz Coilspanner był pierwszym goblinem w kapeluszu, do czasu, gdy ubrani w hełm Napromieniowani Robotnicy otrzymali model goblina zamiast gnoma. * Chris Metzen wspomniał w listopadzie 2003 w Blizzard Insiderze #15, że gobliny pierwotnie miały być czwartą rasą Przymierza. Jednak zostały przemienione na frakcję neutralną, więc ich miejsce zajęły gnomy. de:Goblins en:Goblin es:Goblin fi:Goblin it:Goblin (razza giocabile) ja:Goblin nl:Goblin Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Gobliny